


The Night Before Christmas

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [9]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Quintis, F/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's got plans for Happy's Christmas present, but it's in the car. He wakes up in the middle of the night to set it under the tree, but he's not the only one who wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

Toby listens until Happy’s breathing grows steady and slow, the way it does when she’s finally, truly asleep.

When that happens, it’ll take a fire alarm to wake her, sometimes not even that.

But unfortunately, her head is pillowed on his arm, and getting up is going to be a whole new feat.

He slowly pulls his arm out from under her head, but then Happy rolls over and wraps her limbs around him like an octopus.

“Not a cuddler my ass,” Toby mumbles. He has to shift just a tiny bit at a time to break loose, lifting her hands finger by finger, until he finally makes it to the side of the bed. And promptly rolls right off.

He freezes on the floor, worried the thumping would wake Happy, but when he pops his head to peek at her she’s curled herself around a pillow.

Toby leaps to his feet, because he needs to get this done and get to sleep so he’s mildly pleasant tomorrow morning when he gets woken up at 6 or 7 in the morning. Or, he supposes, even earlier. Let's hope not.

He darts out to his car and throws open the trunk, revealing the exact engine model Happy had been lusting after for months. It took ages to find it, but after a minor mishap with Craigslist and $200, he’s got it.

It’s heavier than he remembers, lugging it up two flights of stairs, and he manages to set it down gently in front of the Christmas tree.

He exhales and pretends he’s less exhausted than he is, and walks to their office-slash-storage-slash-stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else room to grab wrapping paper.

And promptly slams his toe on Happy’s ten pound weights.

Toby can’t hold back the mindless shriek as the pain floods through his body. He hops into the hallway, desperate to get to the kitchen to get some ice. He’s pretty sure his toe just got ripped off. Okay, minor sprain. But it hurts like a bitch.

And then there’s Happy standing silhouetted in the light of the Christmas tree.

“Sorry,” Toby says, trying to maintain some composure, “getting water. Stubbed my toe. In pain.”

“Come here, you big baby,” Happy says, opening her arms.

“Happy, are you sleep walking?”

“No, just get your ass over here,” she mumbles.

Toby, confused, limps over to her, and she pulls him down and kisses him. The surprise blocks out the pain for a moment as Happy’s hands slide down to his ass.

“Okay,” Toby says, trying not to laugh too hard. “Honey, you’re asleep.”

“Not asleep,” Happy says. She goes to her tiptoes, her lips on his neck.

“Okay,” Toby says, high pitched. “Hap, you’re sleep making out. Not to say I don’t love it, but you should wake up if we’re going to do this.”

“I am awake,” Happy says. Her lips suck as his collarbone and his knees go weak.

Happy takes the opportunity to grab the front of Toby’s shirt, spin him, and throw him onto their couch with way more strength than a tiny person should have. Then again, he did just stub his toe on her weights.

She straddles his hips.

“Prove to me you’re awake,” Toby says, trying not to laugh. “Come on, who are you kissing right now?”

Happy hums, pleased. “Jonathan Taylor Thomas,” she says with a sigh.

Toby freezes. “What the hell?"

She gives him this look of such burning sarcasm that he actually feels a bit cowed. “I’m fucking with you, Curtis,” she says with an eye roll.

Toby nods. “Okay, you’re awake,” he concedes. “But why?”

“First of all, you shriek like a child,” she says, “and you’re loud. But we both know that,” she winks, and Toby feels a blush creep up his cheeks. “Second, because I figured if we were up I might as well make the most of Christmas Eve.”

Toby slides his hands up Happy’s sides, pulling her shirt up with it.

“Now you’re getting it,” she laughs. She leans down again and kisses him languidly, arms winding around his neck. He hugs her close, then slides his hands up her shirt. She sighs into his mouth, leaning into the touch.

“Don’t tease,” she demands, resting her forehead against his.

“I don’t know,” Toby laughs. “Sometimes teasing is fun.”

Her skin is soft and smooth and, god, Toby can’t believe he’s this lucky.

“I love you,” Toby murmurs against her lips.

Her hands go for his shirt and pulls it off. “Love you too,” she replies, lips back to his.

Her hands slide up his chest, and then back down again, dipping her fingertips into the waistband of his pajama pants.

And then they hear it.

Happy groans. “I love her to death,” she mumbles, “but is it your turn or mine?”

“I’ve got her,” Toby says, rolling Happy so she's sitting on the couch. He kisses her. “Let’s hope it’s just a few minutes.”

Toby steps into the nursery, where their daughter is crying in her crib, kicking her little feet in her footie pajamas.

“Hey, princess,” Toby says. “What are you crying about?”

Claire stops crying when she sees him, sniffling a little bit and reaching for him. Toby picks her up and rests her on his shoulder. “There, baby girl, it’s all better. It’s okay.”

He checks – of course it’s a wet diaper – and he changes her while telling her The Night Before Christmas until she’s drowsy and content. He picks her up and settles her against his shoulder, wrapping her favorite teal blanket around her and settling her specially made stuffed wrench toy in her arms.

He turns around to settle in the rocking chair by the door. Happy’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a little smile on her face.

“She’s almost asleep,” Toby says quietly, walking to Happy. He leans in and kisses Happy’s forehead.

Happy sighs. “Awesome,” she says, “sleeping more than three hours would be fantastic.”

She wraps his arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

“Now you don’t fall asleep,” Toby says, stroking her hair with his free hand, “I can only carry one of you at a time.”

Happy laughs. “Yeah, pick the six month old,” she says. She leans in and presses a kiss to their daughter’s forehead. “Night, princess,” she murmurs.

Toby gently sets Claire in her crib and the two of them watch her for a moment as she settles and snuggles into the blanket.

“Move the wrench,” Happy says.

“Hap, it’s cotton,” he says. “Not metal.”

Happy gives him such a glare that Toby nods. “Okay,” he says. “Don’t fight with the sleepy mama, I got it.”

They collapse into bed, suddenly exhausted, and curl around each other again. Shockingly, they manage to sleep from 10:30 until 6, which Toby calls their Christmas gift from Claire.

“That’s the first time I’ve slept over three hours in a row in six months,” Happy says. “Is this what sanity feels like?”

Claire smiles and laughs, clapping as Toby makes funny faces in a Santa hat.

“You might know sanity,” Toby says, picking Claire up and spinning her around, “but I think this one stole mine.”

“Yeah?” says Happy, bopping Claire on the nose. “You steal Daddy’s sanity? On Christmas?”

Claire just giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify this is NOT the Quintis Baby Fic I've been rambling about - this is a different universe with a different (equally adorable) baby.


End file.
